Charlie, Renee & Phil's Dies
by Sailorscoutmerariel34
Summary: This is from "The Continued Story of Twilight." I was explaining the story of Charlie's death, and after his transformation. Renee and Phil's story will be explained in the second chapter.
1. Charlie

**Charlie's Near Death Experience and His Difficulty Adjusting to his new life.**

We had just came by to pick up Renesmee from my fathers house, and he recieved a call from the police station to arrest a man who was involved in a bank robbery. We had went home, and an hour later Alice's facial expression changed from happiness to immediatly scared. I flinched when she flew over to me and clutched my arm out of no where.

"Alice! What is it?"

"Your father has been shot in the chest he is dying." Alice yelled.

"No! No! Where did you see him at?"

"645 York Drive." I immediatly flew out the door and began running to him. I had no clue Edward was behind me.

"Edward don't try to stop me!" I yelled.

"I'm not. I am here to help you." He yelled. We made it to my father while he was still bleeding.

"Dad! Are you conscious?" I asked. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Bella how? When did you get here?"

"Shhh." I whispered. "We are here to help you let me lift you." I said.

"No.. I am to heavy." Charlie complained.

"Don't be silly." I said, and I lifted him up with ease.

"What? How?"

"Don't think about it. Let's just get you somewhere safe."

"Where are you taking me?" Charlie asked.

"To Carlisle."

"Ok a doctor." He said in relief. We ran so fast that to Charlie it looked like we were not even moving. "Bella are we even moving?" Charlie asked weakly with tears running down his face.

"Dad! Your going to be ok we are almost there." I yelled frantically. We reached the house right after that.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled. I put Charlie down on a medical table that was in the room, and woke my dad up. "Dad, your going to be alright." Carlisle immediatly showed up at that moment.

"Dr... Cullen." Charlie said. Carlisle hooked him up to a medical machine, and Charlies heartbeat was slowing down.

"Bella I am sorry he is dying there is only two choices. One let death take it's course, or change him." I felt as if I was going to cry.

"Dad. Do you want to live forever?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Just answer me, do you want to live forever and never age?" I asked.

"I want to live Bella even a regular human like you should understand that." He panted.

"Dad we are...' I looked at Edward who nodded at me.' We are not human we are vampires, and we are willing to turn you into one of us if you want to live forever."

"I want to live Bella, but sure whatever you say." Charlie said smiling.

"Well then hold on, and Edward I need your help just incase I can't stop." Edward nodded and came over to me. I leaned my head down to his neck, and My sharp teeth sank into his skin like knives. I felt Charlie tense up, and I was thankful to Edward who helpped me stop. Everyone stared at me.

"Bella how were you able to stop so easily?" Jasper asked.

"Well I thought of Edward when he restrained himself when James bit me." I explained. We waited three days of Charlie's struggle and frustration. Edward and I sat on a couch in the other room. "Edward. I wanted to thank you so much."

"For what?" He cocked his head to the side in wonder.

"Thank you for stopping me when I needed to pull away from Charlie." I thanked.

"Oh, it was worth it. Anyways...' Edward held his hand out to pull me into a hug.' I wouldn't want to see you miserable to the rest of your life because you accidently killed Charlie." Edward moved his arms behind my back, and pulled me closer so my body shape was molded to his. What we didn't know what that Renesmee was in the doorway.

"Aww. I love it when my mom and dad do that." She chimed. Alice was standing there, and she witnessed me kiss Edward twice, and then go back in the room to wait for Charlie to be transformed and ready to hunt. As soon as we walked into the room my dad was sitting up holding his head.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"What did you do to me?" He asked.

"You're a vampire, we changed you, or I changed you." He nodded.

"My throat aches."

"I know that means you are thirsty. Here I will take you hunting." I showed my dad how to jump, run, and climb. Then we found a Mountain Lion. When I showed him how to feed he looked so disgusted, but as soon as he drank three Mountain Lions, and he was fine.

"Bella? How is this possible? Why?"

"Bella. Why? How? How is this possible?"

"Edward is a vampire. I fell in love with him. I became pregnant with Renesmee, I almost died in birth, Edward changed me, and I have been one every since."

"Ah. Ok. Well we should get back."

**Life went on. Peacefully, Calmly, Lovely. Until Renee, and Phil came for a visit.**


	2. Renee & Phil

**Renee and Phil's Near Death Experiences**

**I do not own Twilight, but I did write this one-shot. So I hope you enjoy it. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

The fear of Renee being found out by the Volturi was terrible. I couldn't find a way to protect her if the Volturi found out.

"Bella. Renee and Phil will be fine." Edward tried to assure me. He sounded so sure. Like he knew 100% that the Volturi wouldn't show up while there was a visit from them.

"Edward? How could you possibly know that? I mean what if they are here for a visit, and the Volturi show up? What will have to happen to them then? I choose my life, and I love it. I can't imagine life without me being one of you, but I don't want to make that decision for Renee. She may want something totally different than this life." Edward pulled me into a tight embrace, and kissed my forehead. Renee and Phil had left to go home a while ago. It was about two years ago. I think she feared me now.

"Bella. I know. Alice will see when they will arrive, and we will be ready." My eyebrows furrowed.

"Ok. Hey Edward. I have an idea. If your up to it?"

"Up to what?" I gave him the look, so that he would know I was talking about his and I's special night in our cottage.

"Oh! Well... We better get started." I heard Emmet laugh in the distant. I giggled when Edward threw me over his shoulder, and I tried to fight him like I had when he threw me over his shoulder. I saw Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Jacob, and Seth threw the window and they were laughing at the scene Edward and I created. I heard Charlie come in the room, and see what was happening.

"What is going on?" Charlie asked. Emmet just bursted out into laughter, and Edward zoomed out of the backyard towards our cottage. The last thing I heard from the house was Charlie say, "Oh. OH! OK! To much information." Edward and I laughed on the way there. He set me down for a moment, and after I opened the door he picked me right back up.

"I love you." I said with passion, and yearning.

"I love you, my eternal love." I loved the way he always told me that he loved me. The ways he said them were full of emotion, and want. I smiled. He and I were like a "just married" couple, who couldn't wait. _Wow! Did that remind me of us when we I was human. _We came home later to find that everyone was there. Zafrina, Carlisle, Kate, Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, Renesmee, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Charlie, Jacob, Seth, Leah (Shocker), and Sue. Edward and I walked in holding hands.

"Aw. Look at them." Charlie mused. I smirked. I couldn't blush anymore. Thank god.

"Hi dad..." I walked over to Zafrina. "Hey Zafrina!"

"Hello Bella." Renesmee tapped my shoulder.

"Yes Renesmee?" I asked with a friendly smile.

Can I ask Zafrina if she wants to play?"

"Go ahead. I trust you." As Renesmee enjoyed her play time with Zafrina I sat in the room with my dad, father-in-law, Mother-in-law, Sisters-in-laws, Brother-in-laws, and friends. I looked at my father again. "Hey.. Er. Dad?"

"Yes Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Sorry you had to see that." I said laughing. Charlie winced his eyes when he realized what I was talking about. Edward laughed to, well mostly Emmet.

"It's... Er... ok. Don't worry about it Bella." I chuckled again and smiled, then I frowned. I began to think about Renee and something inside began to hurt. I stood up and went upstairs. Edward wasn't fooled that I was upset, so he followed me upstairs... well actually everyone did.

I felt Edwards arms wrap around my waist and kiss my neck. "Bella? What's the matter?" Edward asked me.

"I am just a little upset. It's nothing." Edward tightened his grip. I heard everyone else leave the room. Edward spun me around and kissed my neck with a sensual vampires kiss. This kiss felt so happy, so heart-melting.

"Do I really need to seduce it out of you, or are you going to tell me?" He asked in a determined, yet seductive tone.

"Well. I am sad about Renee." Edward's eyed softened.

"It's ok... why don't you call her." He offered.

"Really?!" I gasped.

"Yes." Edward flashed over to the phone and handed it to me. I smiled and dialed my mother's number.

***Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring***

_Hey this is Renee and Phil, leave a message after the tone. _**Beep.**

"Hey... mom... it's.. Er.. me. Please call me back. I need to talk to you. I miss you so much. Love you, bye." I hung up and began to sob. Then Edward took me into his arms, and kissed the top of my head. The phone rang. My head shot upwards and I quickly picked up the phone and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Bella?" It was my mother.

"Mom!" I gasped.

"Hi honey... I am sorry I haven't called. I was just.."

"Scared?" I asked.

"Yes. I was scared that if I came back it wouldn't be the same."

"What do you mean mom?"

"I mean... that our relationship wouldn't be as strong."

"What are you talking about? Our relationship is still as strong as ever."

"Bella Phil and I are going to come up this weekend, and no buts." I smirked. "I love you sweetie. I must go for now and I will see you this weekend."

"Ok... I love you mom." I heard the phone hang up, and then I smiled and felt someone's arms wrap around my waist.

"I love you Bella." I smiled and I turned around and kissed him only to here a _hmph!_ in the doorway. I looked up and it was Charlie.

"Hi dad." I gasped.

"Hey Bells."

"What's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you and Edward would mind going hunting with me."

"No problem." Edward said. I smiled and agreed. We then ran out of the house and we were gone for a full two hours. After that was when Renee showed up. There was a knock on the door and I answered it.

"Hi Bella!" Renee and Phil cheered. I hugged them, and welcomed them in.

"Oh hello Renee, Phil." Carlisle and Esme said.

"Hello." Carlisle and Esme said.

I looked around. "Hey Edward?" I called.

"Yes Bella?, Oh hi Renee." Edward said pulling Renee into a hug.

"Hello son." Phil said with a smile. Renesmee was holding Edward's hand.

"Hi grandma." Renesmee said with a warming smile. "How are you?"

"Wow! Hi sweetie, what happened? You grew up to quickly." Renee said.

"Wait! How?!" Phil asked in a surprised tone.

"I am done growing now. I am fully grown."

"Wow." My mom shot a quick glance at Edward and I. We just nodded out heads. She then smiled and hugged Renesmee. Unfortunetally... nature plays cruel games.

* * *

_**Near Death**_

We were all outside having a great time when I heard Renee and Phil scream. A bear was heading right towards them. I flashed in front of them and growled at the bear and the bear growled back. I looked at Emmet who was laughing at me fighting with a bear. The bear started to run towards us and I ran towards it pushing it backwards.

"Bella How?!" Phil asked quietly. The bear tried to maul me and I ran towards it taking it down on it's back and I bit it's neck and tried to drink from it, but Emmet beat me to it. My mom and Phil looked terrified when I turned around. "BELLA? How?" I then heard walking in the woods.

"Oh. I think the Cullens could explain soon, after you are changed that is." It was Aro.

"Aro?" I gasped.

"Yes young Bella. I see that your mother and her husband have truly seen what you are, a vampire."

"WHAT?" Phil gasped. My mother and I turned towards him and nodded.

"Now the only way your visiting family will live is if you change them, otherwise they will have to die." I gasped and looked over.

"But Aro, please... you can trust us that my family won't say anything about our existence."

"No matter! You only have two choices. Life as a vampire or death. Think about it while I am still here." I walked towards my mom and phil.

"Mom I am sorry we got you into this mess."

"No honey it's alright. Do it."

"What?" I breathed.

"Change us. I am sure we would prefer being immortal over being in a casket." I looked at Phil who nodded. I looked at Aro.

"We will do it tonight." I assured him. Aro nodded. Looking back at us he said, "You are a lucky coven indeed."

* * *

_**Deciding who will change them**_

I couldn't fathem how Aro had found out about us telling Renee. I couldn't escape the thought, but we had to change them tonight. We had them sit down for a talk about what the life will be like. "So Renee, Phil.. Being a vampire can have it's disadvantages."

"What do you mean?" Phil asked. I began to speak.

"You have to be very... aware of your actions. You have to be in control of everything you do. Your strength could easliy crush this wall just by you smacking the wall, you be aware of your strength," I looked at Phil. "Especially you." I said pointing at him. He just chuckled. "Now when it comes to the smell of human blood... It will be very, intimidating, but you can't you must be in an area where no human would possbily be present. As vampires we don't need to breathe so if that helps you.. but you won't be able to sit in the sun anymore in Jacksonville."

"Why?" Renee groaned. I looked at her.

"Come with us and we will show you." All of us soon in the direct sunlight and we shined as if we were eight disco balls lined up in a row.

"Oh I see... man that's depressing." I chuckled.

"I mean you probably could lay out in the sun, but only if you moved to a more... remote area. Some where were people do not travel alot." I mean where we live it's nice because we are safe in the dense forest. But I will tell you both the rest when you two are done with the change. I don't think I could do it though." Carlisle looked at me.

"Why not, love?" Edward asked.

"I had to do it to Charlie." My mom's eyes widened.

"Wait, Charlie is a vampire to now?"

"Yes mom. I had to change him or he would of died, but we don't have time to talk about that."

"Bella... I will do it." Carlisle said. "It will make it easier since I have my thirst under control and after they wake up we can help them on what to do." I nodded and I hugged my mom.

"See you in a couple days." Mom nodded and we went into this room with two huge beds. Renee laid on one on the left side in the middle of the room, and Phil laid on the right. We walked out of the room and then we heard the venom gushing into their systems. I hoped my family wouldn't hate me after they went threw this pain.

* * *

_**Awakening**_

We stood in the room and waited as they had stopped struggling from the pain two days later, but now they hadn't opened their eyes yet. My mother looked exceptionally radient and Phil... well he looked good. Smile.

"Bella, are you ready to help me show them the correct way to hunt and everything else that we must teach them." Edward asked.

"Yes, I am just worried that they are going to hate living forever."

"Bella.. I don't think they will, and I think Phil will love playing baseball with us." I chuckled.

"That's true." Edward laughed and then kissed me on my lips. "I love you Edward." Edward smiled.

"And we love you Bella." I heard two familiar voices say. I smiled and they hugged me. They hugged a little to tightly.

"Ow." I said calmly.

"Oh sorry honey." My mother said.

"It's alright.. but for now, lets hunt." I said. Both of them clutched at their throats and we ran to a total abandoned forest. "Now stand quietly, and just listen and you will know what to hunt and we will help you." I said. Both of them nodded and did as they were told. We had found a pack of deer that Renee had smelled. Now there were only two, so Edward and I were going to so them. "Ok. Watch." I said quietly. We slowly and quietly crept up the stone and eyed them for a moment. Then Edward and I elegantly flew threw the air taking down our meal, biting into the Deer's necks.

Edward and I walked back over to Renee and Phil and they looked grossed out. "What is it?" I asked.

"Does that really taste good?" She asked.

"Yes, and it is essential. Now come on lets find your guys meal and do it exactly how we showed you." We followed them and they found their meal. They were full and satisfied. Later we went back home and everything was as it should have been. Mom and Charlie saw each other again and everything was good. Later we took Phil to play baseball due to a massive thunderstorm. He really enjoyed it.

So our lives were perfect and normal,... or at least for now.


End file.
